Demon Revival Saga: Up a River
by StellaMagic
Summary: The J-Teens journey up the Shenzhen River to find the Chi of Bai Tsa. Joining them is Hak Foo. They not only encounter some unfriendly wildlife, but a water-powered Froggo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Water Chi Location**

On Avalon, Drago and Hsi Wu were helping Xua Wing with a special cauldron by putting special ingredients in. They were opening a magic window to find the first of the Demon Chi. Daolon and Uncle were helping as well. Colleen, Cody, Ice, and Chrissie were eagerly waiting to see which Chi will be found.

"Thanks for the assist, Boys," Xua Wing said, "This cauldron should reveal what we want to know."

"Yu Mao Gua Gui Bai Zhe Zhou," they chanted over and over.

They kept chanting the same chant until a purple smoke cloud came out of the cauldron and showed a magic window on which chi is where. It shows Bai Tsa, the Water Demon, and the gourd used to defeat her.

"It's my Aunt Bai Tsa!" Drago yelled ecstatically, "And the gourd used to defeat here."

Then, the window shows a river right by a rainforest. Hsi Wu recognized the river right away.

"That's the Shenzhen River in Southeast Asia!" he stated.

"How're we gonna get there, Dudes?" Ice asked, "That's halfway around the world."

"We can use the portals to get there in a millisecond," Chrissie said.

"We better get some supplies," Colleen said, "If we're going to do a little jungle exploration, we need them in case we run into some unfriendly wildlife."

They went back to Section 13 and packed all the necessary supplies: first aid kits, safari hats, food, hiking boots, ponchos, bug spray, and the talismans. Drago is looking particularly happy about seeing his aunt again.

"So were you and your aunt close, Drago?" Colleen asked.

"My aunt Bai Tsa was the closest thing to mom I've ever had," Drago said, "She always took care of me."

While the J-Teens were packing their supplies, Hak Foo has just returned from a long mission. He arrived by jet and came out when he saw Drago, Ice, and Hsi Wu with the teens. He ducked behind some crates and peered over.

"Tiger hides in tall grass," he whispered, "What are Drago, Strikemaster Ice, and the Sky Demon doing with those kids? They must be holding them hostage for another evil plan. I have to follow them and save those kids."

A portal suddenly appears, and coming out of it is Xua Wing's voice.

"Step into the portal, J-Teens," he said.

The J-Teens walked through the portal in their safari clothes and backpacks. Hak Foo decided to follow them through the portal.

Kangaroo Rat jumps to mouse hole!" he yelled as he jumped into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: Froggo wants the Chi**

In the ruins of Old San Fran, the goblins were in the saloon, conjuring their own magic window. Froggo is impatiently glaring at Baldro. He's still angry over loosing the Chi in the first place. Baldro was putting in the ingredients into the cauldron and stirring.

"This magic window better work, Baldro, or I'll demote you down back to cadet!" he angrily threatened him.

"R-r-rest assured, Sire," he said nervously, "We'll have the demon chi located in no time."

Baldro continued to stir the cauldron until a magic widow showed the same image the J-Teens saw.

"Looks like the Water Demon Chi is the first on my list," Froggo said, "Soon, the chi will be mine! MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!"

He continued yelling "mine" while pounding his fists on a table like a spoiled child. His minions were watching in concern.

"Tell me again why we wanted him out, Brother?" Illry asked.

Baldro just glared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: The King of the Jungle**

The J-Teens finally came out of the portal with their supplies.

"How are we gonna find the Chi in this vast jungle?" Cody asked.

"No sweat about it, Code-man," Ice said, "Drago can vibe on the chi."

"He can?" Colleen asked.

"Drago has a psychic link on the chi since he's born into our family," Hsi Wu explained, "He can also absorb the chi."

"That's good to hear," Colleen said, "With your powers, we'll have your aunt revived in no time."

"Nothing can ruin this quest now," Chrissie said.

Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from the portal. Hak Foo jumped out of it and into the air.

"Flying hawk grabs lizard!" he shouts as he high kicks Drago against a tree.

"Who's this guy?" Colleen asked.

"Hak Foo?" Hsi Wu exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Rattlesnake bites flying rat!" Hak Foo yells as he grabs Hsi Wu and throws him into a tree branch.

" Dude! What's your problem?" Ice asked in frustration.

"Tiger bites minnow!" he said as he grabbed Ice and slammed him to the tree.

Colleen uses her water power to douse Hak Foo with water and began to breathe deeply to put Hak Foo literally up to his neck in ice.

"Tiger gets caged for bad behavior," Colleen remarked as she crossed her arms.

Then, Captain Black contacted her via communicator.

"Colleen here," she responded.

"Just checking to see how your progress is going, Colleen," Black said, "How's the Demon Chi Hunt going?

"We were about to search for it when we got attacked by this red-headed guy who shouted animal attack," Colleen replied.

Captain Black realized who she was talking about.

"Colleen, that man is Hak Foo."

"You know him?"

"He use to be a mercenary and part-time Dark Hand thug until the day I unleashed an army of demons," Drago informed.

"He then became one of our top agents at Section 13," Captain Black added.

"A section 13 agent?" Colleen exclaimed as she used her powers to break the ice he's in.

"D-did I m-m-miss s-s-something?" Hak Foo asked as he trembled.

Captain Black spent the next few minutes explaining to Hak Foo about the recent events that have happened. He felt embarrassed for interfering with the J-Teens mission.

"My apologies for my rash behavior," Hak Foo bowed in apology.

"It's okay, Hak Foo," Colleen accepted, "You didn't know, but we could use your help."

"Colleen's right," Chrissie said, "We need a guide to get us through the jungle without trouble from the wildlife, and Captain Black said you've been all over the world."

"There should be a docking station somewhere," he agreed, "Just stay close to me. There are many hidden dangers here."

"I just hope one of those hidden dangers won't be the Goblins," Cody said.

"Alpha wolf leads wolf cubs," Hak Foo said as he leads the J-Teens.

Meanwhile, the Goblins arrived at another part of the jungle.

"One question, Your Majesty," Illry inquired, "How are we going to find the Demon Chi?"

"You forget that I am able to instinctively detect magical fluctuations," Froggo replied, "I'm able to have magical visions whenever powers reveal themselves.

Then, Froggo had the same vision Drago had before when he detected the chi the first time.

"It looks like we won't have far to look, Boys," he said with a devious smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Jungle Danger**

The J-Teens and Hak Foo were traveling down the river, using a steamboat they rented at a docking station. Hak Foo took the steering wheel, while Drago is up top trying to detect the chi. Hsi Wu was lying over the port getting seasick.

"I've been so sick to my stomach in my whole life," he hiccupped.

"Chill, Sky Dude," Ice said, "Drago will know where the Chi is soon enough."

Then, Drago sensed the Chi and pointed to the left.

"That way, Hak Foo," he said.

Hak Foo steered to the left. The motion of the boat moving caused Hsi Wu to turn dark green and made him gag over the side of the boat.

Moments later, they've reached land. Drago is helping Hsi Wu off the boat as he wobbled along.

"Steady, Unc," Drago comforted him, "We'll be done soon, and then no more boat rides."

Drago suddenly sensed the Water Chi nearby. He looked up and saw the gourds growing out of a tree.

"Colleen, I sense the Chi in one of the gourds up there," he said.

"But which one?" Colleen asked.

Before Drago can answer her, there was a growl coming from behind a bunch of trees. Hak Foo sees something with stripes in the bush behind Hsi Wu.

"Shhhh. Don't move a muscle," he whispered.

The growling got louder and closer until it came out of the bushes and revealed itself to be a Bengal Tiger. It showed its sharp, razor teeth as it roared. The J-Teens scatter in panic as they climbed up the trees to get away from the tiger. The tiger had Colleen and Hak Foo cornered.

"Nice kitty," Colleen said uneasily as she tried to calm the tiger.

Drago gasped while on a branch over them.

"Hak Foo, see if one of your animal moves can tame this cat," Drago said.

"It's worth a try," Hak Foo responded, "Kangaroo jumps on Kitty!"

Hak Foo jumped the tiger as it tried to buck him off.

"Tick clings onto hyper kitty, but not for long!" Ice said.

"Only one other thing to do now," Drago said as he got into his dragon form and jumped down.

He roared at the cat, making it buck Hak Foo off and run away scared with its fur on end. Hak Foo lifted himself off the ground while holding his head.

"Sometimes, it pays to be half-demon," he commented.

"Let's just get the gourd before anymore of the wildlife get us," Cody said as they climbed back down.

Drago got onto the tree branch with the gourds, grabbed the one containing his aunt's chi, and jumps down with the gourd in hand.

"I got the Chi, Guys" he said, "Now we can get back to Avalon."

They were about to get to the boat when they saw Froggo and the Goblin Trio blocking their only way.

"Jungle Carry-on, Anyone?" he sneered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Rumble in the Jungle**

The J-Teens and Hak Foo find that their only way out is being blocked by Froggo and his goons.

"Hand over the gourd, and maybe I won't drown you," Froggo demanded as he stuck out his hand.

"Forget it, Frogface" Colleen refused.

"That wasn't a request, Brat!" Baldro yelled as he tried to jump her.

Luckily, Hak Foo jumped him before he had the chance.

"Leopard pounces gorilla!" he yelled as he high-kicked Baldro.

Baldro grabs Hak Foo by the foot and throws him to the tree.

"Gorilla sends kitty up the tree," he jokingly remarked.

"Hey! Sticks in the mud!" Cody shouted as he uses his earth powers to make the mud below the goblins grab them by the ankles.

"Nice try, Earthbender, but we goblins are considered earth sprites," Froggo informed as he waved his hand and disintegrated the mud.

Then, Froggo waved his cape, creating a whirlwind. The J-Teens were bracing themselves against the strong winds, but the winds blew the gourd out of Drago's hands and into Froggo's

"NO!" Drago screamed.

"Finally! The power of Bai Tza is mine!" he yelled ecstatically.

The gourd began to glow light blue as Froggo absorbed the chi. He suddenly transformed. His skin turned blue; his hands became webbed; he grew fish spines out of his back; and his hair turned into tentacles. Froggo now looks the way Drago did when he had the power of Bai Tsa, except skinny and his face remaining the same. Hak Foo tries to jump him.

"Tiger pounces salmon!" he shouts.

"Kitty gets a serious bath time!" Froggo said as he unleashed a huge water spout on him.

"Bad day!" Colleen mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Water Fight**

The J-Teens stood still in fear after Froggo transforms into his water demon form. Hak Foo grabs him.

"Bull shark bites giant squid!" he shouted as he held onto him.

"Persistent little pest, aren't you?" he said annoyingly, "Well Bull shark gets hit in the nose!"

He turns his hand into a mallet and pounds Hak Foo to the ground, making him lose consciousness. Cody tends to him while Drago takes on Froggo. He unleashes his fire power, but Froggo uses water power to turn it into steam.

"Let me handle it, Drago," Colleen said, "Water is my element. I'll distract him while you try and absorb the chi."

"Just be careful," Drago said with concern.

Colleen bravely steps in front of Froggo as she uses her water powers to shoot at him. Froggo shoots back. Both water fighters keep going at their water fight while Drago climbed up a tree. He managed to get onto a branch that's on top of Froggo. The whole water fight is already causing Colleen to tire out.

"If I can just touch him, I can absorb the chi from him," he said to himself, "here goes. 1…2…3!"

He jumped Froggo and began absorbing the chi as he wrestled him to the ground.

"Stop him!" he screamed to the Goblin Trio.

They ran toward Drago to stop him but were stopped by Hak Foo as he ran toward them.

"Raging boar rams trio of lemmings!" he screamed as he pushes them against a tree.

Drago kept absorbing the chi until Froggo was back to normal. Drago turned into his water demon form. Froggo saw his reflection in the water and roared angrily. Then, he turns and sees Colleen, Drago, and Hak Foo behind him smiling deviously.

"Uh-oh," he said with wide eyes.

"Great White Shark tosses puny minnow in the air!" Hak Foo said as he throws him in the air.

Drago and Colleen send him flying with water attack. Illry, Baldro, and Mumps ran after.

"We're coming, Your Highness!" Baldro screamed to him.

Colleen and Drago smile as the Goblins vanish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Welcome Back, Bai Tsa**

The J-Teens finally made it to back to Avalon with Hak Foo and the Water Chi. Drago is transferring the chi into Bai Tsa's rebirth egg. Drago then changed back to his normal self the minute he was done. The Egg began to glow light blue as Bai Tsa moved around in her egg. Bia Tsa opened her eyes, struggled some more, and finally broke out of her egg.

"Welcome back, My Daughter," Xua Wing greeted her.

"Father!" she said as he hugged him.

"Aunty Bai Tsa!" Drago called out happily.

"Drago!" she said as she hugged him, "It feels great to see you again, Sweetie."

"Have you met my friends yet? They helped me revive you."

Bai Tsa approaches the J-Teens to thank them.

"Thank you," she said.

"All in a day's work for the J-Teens, Bai Tsa," Colleen said, "We're just glad to get your power away from the Goblins."

"Speaking of the goblins, I wonder what happened to them," Hak Foo said.

Back at the jungle, the goblins were traveling through tall bushes with Baldro leading the way while their prince complains.

"Hurry, Baldro!" he whined, "I'm gonna welt out if I don't get out of this blasted heat."

"We're almost at the portal point, Sire," Baldro said as he cut a few branches.

Baldro suddenly stepped on a stripped tail. Roaring out of the bushes is the same angry tiger that tried to attack the J-Teens. The Goblins scream as they ran while the tiger chased after them.


End file.
